Phantom Ninja
by Major144
Summary: A school fieldtrip to the Natural History Museum goes wrong when an ancient samurai ghost possesses a student and summons an evil army. It's up to Danny and his friends to think like ninjas and defeat the threat.
1. Chapter 1 The Sword

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 1 The Sword

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

At Amity Park Natural History museum, a truck drove up to drop off a new exhibit. The museum curator oversaw the unloading of the exhibit and then lead the delivery crew to the place he wanted the new items to be put on display. The new items on display were samurai items. There was samurai armor, spear, swords, terracotta statues, ninja outfits, and scrolls.

At the center of the display there was a large glass case that held a large curved blade, with a image of a snake itched into the blade. On the case was a sign that read "The Sword of Strife. Formally used by a warlord named Oda Nobunaga, he used this sword to nearly conquer all of Japan, until he was defeated by a ninja master. Legend has it that Oda's spirit is still attached to the sword and that if a descendant of Oda were to ever glance at the blade, they would be possessed by the spirit of Oda himself."

The exhibit was soon set up and everybody left the room. As soon as everyone had left the Sword of Strife glowed faintly and a ghostly image of a man wearing samurai armor and a cape appeared behind the sword. The figure glanced down at the sword and he vanished. It was the spirit of Oda and it had felt the presence of one of his descendants in this strange town. Soon Oda would have a new host and then he would conquer the world!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Possession

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 2 Possession

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was a sunny day in Amity Park and a school bus was leaving Casper High and making its way to the Natural History museum. Danny was siting near the back of the bus, with his best friend Tucker sitting next to him and his other best friend Sam sat in the row across from them.

"So we're going to go see a samurai exhibit at the museum, this should be cool." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but not nearly as cool as that time we chased Vlad to ancient China and I fought him dressed up as a ninja." Said Danny.

"Can't argue with that, but at least we're not cooped up back at school." Said Tucker.

"Let's just hope nothing crazy happens this time. I don't want to deal with another ancient ghost like Hotep-Ra." Said Danny.

"Man how was I supposed to know that my reflection would wake up an ancient ghost? I thought the legend was just a myth." Said Tucker.

"Well ghost were thought to be a myth, but we deal with them on daily basses." Said Sam.

Before the three teens could continue talking the bus arrived at the museum. Lancer stood up to address the students.

"Listen up students. This field trip is a privilege and I except you all to be on your best behavior. So that means no pictures, no messing with the exhibits, and no shenanigans."

The students nodded and they all loaded off of the bus and went into the museum. A female tour guide went up to the students and led them towards the new exhibit. All the students were greeted by the sight of a large tapestry depicting a large fierce looking samurai facing a ninja.

"This tapestry shows a great samurai tyrant fighting a ninja master. The samurai was named Oda Nobunaga fighting a ninja master. Oda fought with a legendary sword called the Sword of Strife, which he used to nearly conquer all of Japan, but a brave ninja armed with a blade called the Sword of Harmony challenged Oda and defeated him." Said the tour guide.

Everbody looked at the tapestry with interest. The tour guide led the group to the rest of the exhibit.

"The Sword of Strife is currently on display here. Legend has it that the spirit of Oda still resides in the blade and that if a descendant of Oda were to look upon the blade they would be possessed by Oda's spirit." Said the tour guide.

All the students went to go look at the various samurai items. Danny and his friends were looking at some ninja weapons. Sam noticed that Danny had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That legend about the spirit of Oda being attached to that sword and waiting for a descendant have me concerned." Confessed Danny.

"Oh relax man, even if the legend is true, what are the odds that there's a descendant in Amity Park?" Said Tucker.

Unfortunately the answer to Tucker's question were closer then you would think. Kwan, Dash, Star, and Paulina were making their way up to the Sword of Strife to get a better look at it. Kwan starred at the sword and strange looked appeared on his face. The calm friendly asian boy had a serious scowl on his face. Dash was the first to notice his friend's change.

"Yo Kwan, you ok?" Asked Dash as he put a hand on Kwan's shoulder.

Kwan glared Dash as he grabbed his hand back hard. Dash yelped in pain as he nearly fell to his knees.

"How dare you lay you lay your filthy hands on me boy!" Snarled Kwan in a voice that was deeper and older sounded then his regular voice.

Dash starred at Kwan in horror as the asian teen then tossed Dash away and he crashed into a nearby janitors cart with a thud. Everybody starred at Kwan in shock. Danny's ghost sense went off. Tucker just face palmed himself.

"Me and my big mouth!"

Danny ducked behind a column where no one could see him and went ghost. The ghostly hero flew out and confronted Kwan, who stood before the sword display.

"Alright pal let the kid go!" Declared Danny.

Kwan stared up at Danny and smirked.

"This is a family matter boy and I am simply retrieving what is rightfully mine, before I go and conquer this new land."

Kwan raised his hand up to the case and the sword flew out smashing the case to pieces, before it landed in Kwan's hand. The teenager grinned with joy.

"Oh it feels so good to be alive again and with this blade I shall destroy all those who would dare oppose me!"

"That's not going to happen Oda!" Shouted Danny as he fired a low level energy beam at the possessed teen.

Oda easily deflected the blow with his blade and the blast went flying over Lancer's head barely missing him.

"Sweet sour chicken! Everybody evacuate!" Shouted Lancer as he and the other students began to try and run away.

Oda chuckled as he snapped his fingers and the terracotta statues sprung to life and blocked off the exits. Oda then raised his sword up high and various suits of samurai armor flew off of their displays and surrounded him. The suits of armor then were ripped apart and that began to attach themselves to Oda firming a new suit of silver armor with a large red cape. Danny starred in shock at the fully suited Oda. The evil samurai grinned at Danny.

"Fear me child, for I have vanquished many foes."

Danny clenched his fist and charged at Oda, who swung his sword at Danny's head. The ghost boy yelped slightly as he barely dodged the blade and a few of his hairs got cut off instead. Oda then did a spinning kick and sent Danny crashing into a display of weapons. Danny quickly got up and grabbed a random sword and charged at Oda again swinging his blade. Oda blocked Danny's swings, but the ghost boy kept on attacking forcing Oda back a little. The samurai grinned at Danny.

"I must admit you are quit a skilled fighter, but you have chosen a poor blade to use against me." Said Oda as he slammed his sword down on Danny's sword and shattered it to pieces!

Danny starred at his blade open mouthed before Oda swung his sword and released an energy wave at Danny sending him smashing into a column and falling to the ground. Oda then pointed his sword up at the celling and fired a burst of lightning at it and created a huge hole. The samurai looked at the crowd and the terracotta warriors, he saw Dash, Star, and Paulina standing together and he motioned for some terracotta warriors to grab them.

"I must make my leave, but know this this world has a new master and his name is Oda Nobunaga!" Declared Oda before he flew through the hole in the celling followed by the terracotta warriors and their three prisoners.

Lancer and the students fled as Sam and Tucker went over to help Danny up. Danny turned back into his human form and rubbed his head.

"Well that happened." Said Danny.

"At least this field trip wasn't boring." Said Tucker.

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker who squirmed under their glare.

"Ok...never mind." Said Tucker.

There was a new threat in Amity Park and there was no telling what kind of horrors Oda would bring.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 3 Plans

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

The rest of the school day was canceled and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at FentoWorks trying to figure out what they should do about the new threat. Tucker was looking at some news footage about the museum incident.

"It's only been a couple of hours since that Oda guy showed up caused that incident at the museum and his all over the news." Said Tucker.

Sam looked over Tucker's shoulder and read a news article on it.

"Seems like Oda has already become public enemy number one. There's a lot of public outcry about Kwan being possessed and Dash and the others being kidnapped."

"Well that's great, every ghost hunter in Amity Park will be trying to hunt Oda down including my parents." Muttered Danny.

Just then there was the sound of someone shouting a battle cry. Danny and his friends exchanged a look of confusion before they rushed down stairs to see what was going on. They found Danny's father Jack twirling some green and silver nunchucks in the living room and randomly shouting battle cries, until he accidental hit himself in the head and stopped. The ghost hunter rubbed his head in pain and noticed the teens.

"Hey there Danny, I was just testing out my latest weapon the Ghostchucks! With these that samurai ghost is toast!" Declared Jack proudly displayed his new weapon.

"That's...cool dad." Said Danny.

"Yep with these I'll bag any ghost on the street, your mother and I encounter!" Said Jack as he stabbed the Ghostchucks to his side.

Maddie walked into the living room armed to the teeth, with Jazz behind her.

"Alright kids, we're off to do a little hunting, the Ghost Shield is up, and dinner is in the fridge." Said Maddie before she and Jack walked out of the house.

Jazz turned to the other teens.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we need to get Oda's spirit out of Kwan's body, but I don't think that'll be easy. This doesn't feel like a normal overshadowing." Said Danny.

"Yeah it doesn't. Remember what the museum guide said about Oda's spirit residing in the blade and that it would possess a descendant of Oda. I think we need to destroy the sword in order to free Kwan." Said Sam.

"Makes sense, after all we freed all of Freakshow's mind controlled ghost after we destroyed his scepter, so destroying the sword should free Kwan." Said Danny.

"Now we just have to figure out where he is." Said Tucker.

"Knowing ghost, I have a feeling Oda will show up somewhere public to declare himself the ruler of the world." Said Danny.

The others nodded grimly.

Miles away in a mountain near Lake Eerie, Oda was seated upon a large rock throne with his terracotta warriors standing by his side and Dash, Star, and Paulina tied up before him. Oda had questioned the teens about everything they knew about the world and the young ghost boy, who attacked him. The samurai was somewhat intrigued by what he heard Danny Phantom and the ghost hunters in Amity Park. They all sounded like capable warriors and Oda did enjoy a good challenge. Perhaps this Danny Phantom would prove himself to be a worthy adversary. After the questions Oda studied the three teens and a evil idea began to form in his mind.

"You have all proven to be very helpful and for your assistance, you now have the honor to serve me!" Said Oda.

"What?!" Cried Star.

"In the old days I had four generals to command. These generals had control of one of the four elements. Earth, fire, water, and air. I need to find one more person worthy of receiving the power of the elements and then I will bestow the powers onto you and you shall loyally serve me." Said Oda with a chuckle.

The three teens starred at one another terrified, not liking the sound of this.

Back in Amity Park, Valerie was gearing up to go hunting. The teen ghost hunter had been at the museum, when Oda took over Kwan's body, but she ended up being swept up in the panicked crowd and unable to suit up and fight the ghost samurai. Now it was time to go hunting. Valerie activated her hover board and flew out to search for Oda.

In downtown, Youngblood and his Assistant were walking down the street. Youngblood was dressed like a cowboy and Assistant was his horse. The mischievous young ghost was board and looking for something new, when by chance he spotted some tv displaying the incident at the museum. Youngblood watched the TVs for a little bit and he got an idea.

"Time to hang up the cowboy hat and boots. It's time to play ninja!" Laughed Youngblood.

Assistant just rolled his eyes before the two of them floated off to change into a proper ninja outfit. Things were heating up in Amity Park.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapping and Theft

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 4 Kidnapping and Theft

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Oda stepped out from his mountain lair and looked at a large boulder a few yards away. The samurai pointed his sword at the boulder and fired a blast of lightning at it! The boulder exploded and in it's place stood a massive stone horse with bright red eyes. The newly created beast shook some dust from itself before Oda got onto it's back.

"Now it is time to find a good candidate for my forth general." Said Oda before the horse galloped into the sky as if the very air was solid ground.

Back in Amity, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out in the park. Sam was looking through a library book about ancient Japanese legends trying to find a way to beat Oda.

"Any luck?" Asked Tucker as he sipped a soda.

"Well according to what I've read so far, Oda was defeated by a ninja master with a blade called the Sword of Harmony. I bet if we had that sword we could beat Oda." Said Sam.

"Let's see Sword of Harmony." Said Tucker as he typed on his PDA. "Well apparently its supposed to be coming to Amity's museum. It was being delivered from a different city and should be here soon."

"Well that's good to hear." Said Danny right before his Ghost Sense went off and he began to look around for any ghost.

Sam and Tucker joined in when all of a sudden there heard a loud galloping noise and looked up to see Oda riding through the park on a large stone horse. People were running and screaming for their lives. Danny ducked behind a bush and went ghost as he flew out to fight the samurai. The ghost boy decided to fire a freeze blast at Oda's horse and stop it in it's tracks. The horse's legs were frozen in a large chunk of ice and Oda looked up at Danny with annoyance.

"How dare you Attack my stead and interfere with my quest!" Yelled Oda.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not going sit around and let you go on a crazy rampage. Get out of that guy's body and release the people you kidnapped!" Said Danny.

"Bold words for a boy, but I shall not do as you command for no one commands me!" Boomed Oda.

The horse started to glow red with heat as steam blew from it's nostrils. In a matter of seconds the ice was melted. Danny gasped as Oda just smirked and swung his sword flinging an energy wave at Danny. The ghost boy fired an energy blast at the wave, but the samurai's attack cut right through it and continued to head towards Danny. Danny managed to duck underneath the attack as it sliced down some trees and decapitated a statue of a man riding a horse. Oda just laughed as he unleashed a lightning burst at Danny and sent him crashing to the ground. The samurai and his horse walked over to Danny sword raised.

"What a disappointment. I thought you would at least be more of a challenge." Said Oda as he prepared to strike Danny down.

A energy blast came in from the side and smashed into Oda and his horse knocking them away from Danny. Oda fell from his horse and onto the ground. Danny looked up and saw Valerie flying in to join the fight. Oda got up and looked at the new challenger.

"Ah another foe, perhaps you'll prove to be more worthy of my time." Said Oda.

"Hey Phantom any ideas how to get rid of this guy without hurting the guy his possessing?" Asked Valerie as she glanced sideways at Danny.

"We have to destroy the sword. That should free the kid." Said Danny.

Valerie nodded as she targeted the sword with her computer and fired a laser at it. With lighting quick reflexes Oda deflected the blast to the side. Danny tried to blast the sword, but Oda again just deflected the blast. The villain just smirked as he got back onto his horse.

"A good effort, but your desire to defeat me without hurting my host is a huge weakness on the battlefield. You should have pushed away your concerns for this man and quickly struck me down, but instead tried to save me. How pathetic and predictable! Your long range attacks won't defeat me!" Said Oda as he pointed his sword up into the sky and created a huge storm cloud that began to shoot lighting at the ground.

A blot of lightning stuck near Danny and Valerie sending them flying and crashing a several yards away. Sam and Tucker, who had been watching the battle from behind some trees gulped as their eyes widen in horror at the display of power. Oda just grinned as he called the storm off and he noticed some teens running off in the distance, one of them being Nathan. The samurai decided that the red head would do for a general and took off after the fleeing teens. Nathan looked behind him and saw Oda, which made him scream and try to run faster. Oda bent down and scooped the teen up, before his horse took off into the air leaving the park.

"We're definitely going to need that ninja sword." Groaned Danny as he sat up.

"I don't know what your talking about ghost, but if it can...stop that guy I'm in." Said Valerie.

"Well we're going to have to borrow something from the museum." Said Danny.

Valerie just sighed.

At the museum a deliver truck had just arrived to drop off some new items, one of them was of course the Sword of Harmony. Unfortunately someone else had other plans for the sword. Youngblood was at the museum dressed in a black ninja outfit, with Assistant, who was now a hawk. Youngblood was looking for a real sword to go with his new ninja outfit and so he decided to steal one from the museum. The young ghost saw the Sword of Harmony and grinned mischievously as he grabbed it. Oh this was going to be fun. Youngblood laughed as he and Assistant flew away with the sword.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Elemental Generals

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 5 Elemental Generals

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Oda returned to the cave with a tied up Nathan and dropped the captured teen next to his other captives. Oda dismounted his horse and looked at his prisoners, who looked up at him terrified.

"You four have been chosen to weld the power of the four elements and serve as my generals. It will be a great honor!" Boomed Oda as he raised his hands in the air and they crackled with energy.

The teens watched in awe as four stones suddenly appeared in the air. Each of the stones was a different color. They were brown, red, blue, and white. Oda waved his hands and four samurai helmets appeared and the stones were set in the middle of them. The evil samurai turned towards his captives and pointed at the teens. The four helmets floated over to them and they each landed on a head. Dash got the helmet with the brown stone, Nathan got the one with the red stone, Star got the one with the blue stone, and Paulina got the one with the white stone. As soon as the helmets were on the teens eyes turned bright red as their minds were taken over and samurai armor appeared on them.

Dash had a big bulk set of brown armor and he held a large kanabo club in his hands, Nathan had on red armor and carried a guandao war spear, Star had on blue armor and carried a trident, and Paulina had white armor and carried a short sword and a tessen. The four transformed teens looked at Oda and they all kneeled before him.

"What is your bidding master?" They asked.

"Your four have two objectives. The first is to find the Sword of Harmony and bring it to me. The second is to destroy any defenses and defenders you come across in this city. Now go forth and make the people quake in fear at the name Oda!" Ordered Oda as he raised his sword in the air.

"As you command Lord Oda!" Said the four generals as they stood up and flew out of the cave.

Oda put his sword up and sat on his throne to plan his next move to conquer the world.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Sword Scramble

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 6 Sword Scramble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny and Valerie headed to the museum to get the Sword of Harmony. The ghostly hero filled Valerie in on why they needed the sword. Valerie wasn't keen on stealing from the, but given the circumstances she was ok to break a rule or two if it meant freeing Kwan and stopping Oda. The two reached the museum and Danny went intangible to get into the museum and get the sword, while Valerie waited outside. A few minutes later Danny reappeared with a concerned look on his face.

"The sword isn't here! I think someone might have stolen it!" Said Danny.

"Could Oda have done it?" Asked Valerie.

"I don't think so. He seems like a guy, who would make a big show of things and leave a trail of destruction in his wake." Said Danny.

Valerie had to agree with Danny on that. Her armor beeped alerting Valerie of a couple of ghost in the surrounding area and she showed it to Danny. The two decided it was worth investigating and flew off to where the signal was coming from. A construction site. Danny ghost sense picked up the ghost and he looked around the site and spotted Youngblood jumping around dressed as a ninja swinging the Sword of Harmony. Assistant was now a hawk and he was just sitting on a beam watching his master. Danny and Valerie flew up to confront Youngblood.

"Surrender the sword you stole Youngblood. We need it." Said Danny.

"Fat chance!" Said Youngblood as he stuck his tongue out at Danny and Valerie.

"We don't have time for games. There's a serious threat going on and we need that sword." Said Valerie.

Youngblood was about to make fun of the armored hunter, when a bolt of lightning struck the construction site blinding everyone. The flash soon cleared and everyone looked to see Dash, Nathan, Star, and Paulina standing before them.

"Glowing red eyes and samurai armor and weapons. Not a good sign." Said Danny.

Youngblood didn't like the looks of the newcomers and turned to Danny.

"You know what, I'm done playing ninja, so you can have the sword." Said Youngblood as he tossed the sword to Danny and he and Assistant quickly flew off.

Danny caught the sword and he and Valerie faced the four generals. Nathan lunged forward with a flaming spear forcing Danny to retreat. Star unleashed a blast of water at Valerie forcing to fly up to avoid it, but she got blasted with a gust of wind that slammed her to the bottom floor and nearly knocked her out. Danny was still dodging Nathan's attacks, when Dash popped up behind him and slammed his club into his back knocking the ghostly hero to the bottom floor. The four generals then began to attack and destroy the support beams of the building causing the whole thing to collapse on top of Danny and Valerie!

After the dust settled the four generals began to search the wreckage for the sword.

A few miles away, Danny emerged from the ground in his intangible form carrying both the Sword of Harmony and a barely conscious Valerie. It had been a close call, but Danny had managed to save himself and Valerie and obtain the weapon that could defeat Oda.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The Legend

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 7 The Legend

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny flew over to the roof of a nearby building and set Valerie down to rest. The armored hunter came to her senses and slowly got to her feet. Danny filled her in on their narrow escape and showed her the sword.

"Good news is we got the sword. Bad news is that we have four new possessed or mind controlled people to deal with." Said Danny.

"Yeah those four were tough." Admitted Valerie as she summoned her hover board.

"So your going to trust me to deal with Oda?" Asked Danny.

"I may distrust and hate you Phantom, but I'm smart enough to recognize a bigger threat and as much as I hate to admit it, your good with taking down big ghost threats. So for the time being I'll trust you and help deal with Oda." Said Valerie before she flew away.

Danny smiled a little and flew to FentonWorks. He called Sam and Tucker and the two showed up at his house to see the sword. Danny filled them in on what happened and then Sam and Tucker filled Danny in on some stuff they read up on about the Sword of Harmony.

"According to legend, the ninja who first wielded the sword was first a young boy at a monastery. One day a green oni showed up and attacked the monastery and defeated the monks. The oni declared itself as the monks's master, then a mysterious ninja showed and challenged the oni. The two fought and the ninja ended up besting the oni and forced it to flee into the sky. The ninja also vanished and the fight inspired the boy to become a great ninja and eventually take down Oda." Said Sam.

Tucker showed Danny a image on his PDA that displayed an old illustration of a green oni with black pointy hair, with a red cape fighting a ninja with green eyes. Danny stared at the image stunned. It was him and Vlad, when they had their battle in ancient China and apparently the battle inspired the boy, who would grow up to be the ninja that would defeat Oda.

"So I inspired a hero in the past." Said Danny.

"You did." Said Sam.

"This gives me an idea to knock Oda off his game." Said Danny with smile.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 8 Preparations

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

At the construction site, Dash, Nathan, Star, and Paulina had finished cleaning up the wreckage and found neither the Sword of Harmony or the bodies of their enemies. The four generals took flight heading back to the mountain lair and reported what happened to Oda. The samurai lord sat on a stone throne and listened to his generals. A few hundred terracotta warriors stood by silently watching their masters and superiors. The generals finished their report and Oda stood up to address his forces.

"Hear me warriors for this day marks the beginning of a new era. The Era of Oda! Once long ago I nearly conquered Japan and would have gone on to conquer the rest of the world, but a ninja struck me down and delayed my plans. Now I have return to retake my rightful place as ruler of the Earth and this time no one shall stop me! We will destroy those who would defy me and purge the weak! Go forth my warriors and bring forth my glorious reign!" Boomed Oda.

The generals and terracotta warriors marched out of the cave as Oda mounted his horse. The army made it's way to Amity Park.

At FentonWorks, Danny was in his room dressed in full black ninja outfit and a black straw hat. The Sword of Harmony was strapped to his back. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker who gave him a thumbs up.

"You look like a real ninja in that outfit." Said Sam.

"Oda is going to be in for a real surprise." Said Tucker.

"Let's hope this gives me an edge." Said Danny.

The final battle was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 General Takedown

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 9 General Takedown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Oda rode on his horse at the head of his army. His four generals marched on either side ready to follow his every command. The army marched into Amity Park and the citizens screamed and ran at the fearsome sight of the invaders.

"People of this world rejoice! Today is the dawn of a new era! I am Oda Nobunaga the rightful and sole ruler of this world. I have come to take my place as ruler of all things!" Boomed Oda.

"Your reign is canceled!" Yelled Valerie as she came flying in on her hover board.

Valerie threw some grenades at the terracotta warriors and a couple of dozen of them were destroyed by the explosions. The generals were fixing to spring into action and attacked the armored hunter, but Oda stopped them with a raised hand. Oda took out his sword and swiped it through the air. The air in front of Valerie rippled and a invisible force slammed into and sent her smashing through a billboard and crashing onto the roof of a building. Valerie groaned as she laid on the roof with her hover board nearby.

"A simple fly." Said Oda as he sheathed his sword.

The army was fixing to move on, when a new challenger appeared on another building. A puff of smoke rose up and blew away to reveal a ninja. The ninja was Danny dressed in ninja clothes armed with the Sword of Harmony. Danny pulled out his sword and pointed it at Oda.

"I'm here to stop you Oda. With the Sword of Harmony I shall cut your evil reign down." Said Danny.

Oda stared up at Danny as memories of his past life and defeat at the hands of a ninja flashed through his mind. The warlord felt his anger rise up as he saw the hated sword in the hands of what appeared to be his hated enemy.

"Attack the ninja bring me his head. I will be waiting at the place they call City Hall." Said Oda to his forces before riding off.

Dash, Nathan, Paulina, and Star looked up at Danny and flew up towards them with their weapons raised to strike. Danny flew out of the way of a club strike from Dash, deflected a spear thrust from Nathan, and deflected a trident trust from Star. Paulina waved her tessen at Danny creating a gust of wind that sent him spinning through the air and over the heads of the terracotta warriors. A large number of the terracotta warriors pulled out bows and arrows and prepared to fire at Danny, but a laser blast from Valerie, who came flying in from above took them out.

"I'll deal with the pottery barn rejects, you deal with the those four creeps." Called Valerie to Danny as she went to deal with the army.

Danny found a clear stretch of street to land and the generals landed a few yards from him. The ghost hero studied his enemies looking for a weakness. He saw the gems in the helmets and decided to go for those. Dash charged at Danny swinging his club down at him. Danny dodged the attack and it smashed a huge hole into the ground. The ghost swung his sword at Dash's helmet and hit the gem in it. The gem shattered and Dash fell to the ground, with his armor and weapon vanishing.

"That works." Said Danny.

Nathan and Star charged at Danny thrusting their weapons at him. Danny leaped over their attacks and struck the gems in their helmets shattering them and turning the teens back to normal. Paulina shot a gust of wind at Danny, who countered it with a ghostly wail that knocked the wind back and knocked Paulina to the ground. Danny quickly struck the gem in her helmet and destroyed it, turning back to normal.

After making sure that Dash, Nathan, Star, and Paulina were going to be alright, he went go help Valerie. Valerie had taken out a bunch of terracotta warriors down, but the rest were starting to gain up on her. Danny got between Valerie and the army of terracotta warriors and unleashed a ghostly wail that shattered them all to pieces. Danny let out a deep breath as he took a little break.

"Nice duds. So is it over?" Said Valerie.

"Still have the head creep to deal with. I'll deal with him, while you tend to those teens I freed." Said Danny.

With that said he flew off to City Hall for a final battle with Oda.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Showdown

Phantom Ninja

Chapter 10 Final Showdown

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny reached City Hall and found Oda waiting for him on, his horse. Oda grinned at Danny as he approached.

"I see you survived my forces, I'm impressed, but it matters not. If my forces lost then that proves that they, were simply to weak and have no place in my empire. I'll just have to star anew, after I destroy you." Said Oda.

"Don't count on it. I'm putting a stop to you." Said Danny as he readied his sword.

"You cannot stop the future foolish ninja!" Roared Oda as he swung his sword and unleashed an energy wave at Danny.

Danny dodged out of the way of the wave and Oda charged at him on his horse. Oda swung his sword at Danny, who blocked it with his sword, but the force behind the blow managed to knock him to the ground. The horse reared up on it's hind legs and brought it's front hooves down towards Danny attempting to smash him. Danny quickly went intangible and sank into the ground. The horse smashed it's hooves into the ground, but Danny was no longer there. Danny popped up behind Oda and the horse and swung his sword at the horse's back legs slicing them off. The horse let out a startled scream as it fell to it's side and shattered to bits. Oda quickly shot to his feet and charged at Danny.

"I'll chop off your legs for that!" Roared Oda as he swung his sword at Danny.

Danny blocked the attack with his sword, but Oda kicked him in the chest and sent him crashing into a tree. Oda fired a blast of lightning from his sword at Danny, forcing him to dive to the ground as the tree got burned to a crisp. Danny shot to his feet swinging his sword at Oda and began to force the samurai back and put him on the defensive. Oda let out a roar of anger as he tried to strike the ninja down, but Danny proved to be too quick and he managed to get a few blows in that caused the villain to stumble back.

"Enough of this!" Roared Oda as he unleashed another blast of lightning at Danny.

Danny leaped high over the attack and flew towards Oda bringing his sword down at him. Oda raised his sword to block the attack. There was a loud clang as the swords met and then there was a crack and a light thud as Oda's sword cracked in two and the blade clattered to the ground. Oda stared at his destroyed sword in shock.

"Nnnnnnnooooooo!" Screamed Oda as his spirit began to leave Kwan's body.

The samurai armor crumbled to dust along with the sword as Kwan collapsed to the ground groaning. The spirit of Oda floated over Kwan, but before it could do anything, Danny sucked into the Fenton Thermos and captured it. Valerie arrived on the scene ready for a fight, but saw it was all over. Danny walked over to Valerie and handed her the Sword of Harmony.

"As I promised, Oda is gone and I'm giving you the sword to return to the museum." Said Danny.

"Nice job Phantom." Said Valerie as she took the sword.

Danny gave a nod and flew up into the sky heading home, after saving the day.

The End.


End file.
